Skunks and Porcupines
by Nayeri
Summary: Harry and Draco go hunting, but end up getting into trouble. Side story to Runner.


(Author's note: I thought of doing this little one-shot for a couple days now. No, I'm not abandoning my current stories. Indeed, this is a side story to Runner, and the next chapter in that story will represent that. So, without further ado, on we go.)

Harry paced impatiently in his room, waiting for his Bond Mate, Draco, to be ready. They were going hunting that day, and he was anxious to get going. There was a forest about fifteen minutes flying distance from the Manor, and they were allowed to hunt there so long as they didn't stay out too long. Also, they had to be cautious of where they hunted, for the forest was most definitely a Muggle one. But as long as they stayed deep in the forest, they weren't spotted. Which was perfect, if Draco got his tail moving and they got out of there before curfew!

~_Ah hold your fur on, Harry. I'm coming_.~ sent Draco, who was making sure everything was in order before they left. They didn't wish to leave a mess behind that they'd have to clean up when they returned. It be quite annoying, as they would be very exhausted after a day's worth of hunting. But finally Draco was finish, and they were heading out. They looked first for the Professor, but concluded that he must be brewing. Once they were outside, they transformed into their cheetah forms, black with white markings for Harry, and white with black markings for Draco. Their wings were beautiful, and quite efficient for flying. Taking off was another matter, and it took them running into the wind to get into the sky. But they made it, and they glided on the hot air towards the pine forest in the north.

Though it only took fifteen minutes to get there, it nearly took another fifteen just to find a wide enough path that was far from civilization. Being able to fly didn't mean that they didn't need a long run to be able to chase their prey down. It was fun getting the prey into the run though. One of them would find something to hunt, then herd it towards the path, where the other was waiting. That one would chase the animal down, giving their partner a time to rest. This time it was Draco's turn to chase the animal, so Harry had to find an animal that they could hunt.

Harry didn't like moving in such a closed up space, but there was no help for it, so he put his nose to the ground and began tracking. He recognized the scent of porcupine, and avoided that scent trail in preference for another. He caught a scent that reeked, but it was so confused that he didn't know which way it had gone. In an attempt to find a rabbit, he headed as much away from the stink as he could. Unfortunately, it kept passing in front of his trail, and whenever he tried to avoid it he found that it was even worse on the side.

He did eventually find a rabbit's trail, and he went after it. He found it, and was a bit disappointed that it wasn't bigger. But he shook his head, and began to chase the rabbit in the direction of the run. Unfortunately he lost it in the confusing trails of the forest, and when he found another silhouette near him he was too frustrated to be cautious. He regretted his impulsiveness a short time later, as he found himself gazing at the raise tail of a black and white striped polecat. He just manged to close his eyes in time before being sprayed. He had come upon it too quickly to notice any of the warnings it gave, and was paying for it with a face full of stink. He whined, rubbing at his nose and face. He didn't dare open his eyes, else he would have noticed that the skunk was gone. He turned his mind to Draco, and discovered that his friend had his own troubles.

Draco crouched just beside the path, opposite to where Harry had disappeared. He waited patiently for some type of prey to come his way. He was less hot headed then his Gryffindor companion, and was more able to wait. Or so he thought, but was soon to be discouraged from that view. For he heard a rustling in the bushes, and he prepared to leap. A figure slowly appeared from the bush, and Draco was leaping before he saw that it was a porcupine. Too late to turn aside, he protected his face as best he could. The spiked tail came swinging towards him, and many got stuck in the leg he had thrown across his face in his effort to save it. A few did get through, but not in very bad places like they could have.

Draco managed to flap away from the dangerous creature before getting hit again, but he was in a great deal of agony. Thankfully it was a normal Muggle porcupine, so didn't have any poison tipping it's spines. He spent a few minutes whimpering however, simply because he didn't think he could make it without some release. But once he got a hold of himself, he searched for Harry mentally. He found him easily, and saw that his Bond Mate was in as much trouble as he was if not more. Heading slowly towards where Harry was laying, he limped slightly on his injured leg. He did reach the place though, and helped Harry to stand. They left the forest with mutual agreement that they weren't going to get any prey that day.

It was spiked and skunked that they returned to Snape Manor. They both transformed, though Draco immediately returned to his cheetah form when he realized the spines were more painful in human form. He led Harry inside, who still didn't dare open his eyes less the skunk spray get in his eyes. Harry, however, was the one who called in his human voice "Professor! Professor, a little help here!" Snape came in, looking as if he was about to say they were home early. Then he saw and smelt the trouble his two wards had gotten in.

Severus sighed, and told Draco to wait there and not move while he got Harry to his room. It took all Severus' control not to wrinkle his nose as he led the boy upstairs. He left Harry in the bathroom that connected to the boy's room, and left a can of tomato juice by the bathtub. He then went to deal with the porcupine spines. He wondered how they always got into trouble when they were away from the Manor. He put that thought aside, so he could concentrate on pulling the spines from Draco. But he had a feeling that skunks and porcupines would be the least of their troubles that year. For now, he was almost happy it was something relatively simple to deal with. Though he doubted the boys were happy about that, or even realized it. Things work out in strange ways, however, and they may find themselves laughing at this episode later in life.

(End Author's note: How was that for a one shot? Like, dislike, don't care? Please R&R and tell me. Also, I will be talking about this in my normal Runner story. Thank you for reading.)


End file.
